It's Been Too Long
by Loony-1995
Summary: After a year and a half, he finally comes and sees Ron, but is it too late?


The sky looked angry with dark and rolling clouds, while the wind lashed out upon the ground, tearing at everything in its path. Thunder roared its pain and hurt away; lighting flashed and broke the angry sky in two. The rain thrashed down, soaking everything it touched, one second out in the storm and you were soaked to the skin. But yet somehow, the moon was full and high in the sky, it didn't seem to be effected by such power; it seemed peaceful, calm and watching.

A teenager sat in the middle of a large, wild garden; he loved storms. They were as feisty and violent as he could be; they were the side he chose to hide. His red hair stood out, his brilliant blue eyes pierced the darkness and his third-hand clothes were sticking to him; he was soaked, but he did not mind.  
His mother would always tell him he was being 'stupid' and that he should get back inside, but he never listened and after eleven years of trying to get him back inside she had just accepted it and left him out there, it was his fault if he got ill.

There was another reason why he loved storms, they took away the loneliness. In this rage, this power, this chaos, you couldn't feel alone, you felt part of something great, something unstoppable. People may look at him and see a large family and lots of friends and wonder how could he ever be lonely? But the truth was, however much they tried to reach out to him, they would never come close; he tried to let them in, he tried to get rid of this lonesome feeling, but it never left him, it was always there, constantly.  
The large family meant he was pushed back, his parents always occupied with Fred or George and their latest prank, or Ginny who was their only little girl, so whenever she called they would answer.  
Bill, Charlie and Percy had all left home – well, Percy was pushed – and now it was just Ron, the twins and Ginny; the aloneness was greater than ever. Sometimes those three brothers would pop back but Molly would smother them, so their trips to the Burrow were few and short and Molly would make them sit with her, and if they did stay for dinner, Ron would be placed the furthest away from as he could be, did they do it on purpose?

Maybe the rain would hide his tears...

"RON?!" Yelled a deep voice, Ron instantly recognized it, but he didn't want it, not now, not now he was crying. Ron didn't mind crying, but he hated people seeing him crying, especially family or friends.

Ron ran into the small forest, hoping the trees would hide him...but his hair was too fiery to hide.

"LOOK RON, I'VE SEEN YOU, I JUST WANT TO TALK!" Yelled the voice, trying to be heard over the greatness of the storm, Ron hid behind a wide tree, hoping it would hid him.

"Ron...," said the voice, it was right next to him...maybe he should have chosen a better tree.

"I don't want to talk!" You could hear the tears in his voice, it was broken and his eyes were red, Ron tried to stomp off, but the male reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"But I do...Ron it has been too long," said the voice, the wind and thunder had quieten down; the male could speak at a normal level now.

"Yeah, too long," the male thought he had got through, maybe Ron would talk, "maybe if you had been here, or owled, or made some contact...maybe things would be different, but they aren't...just leave me alone," Ron was angry and alone inside, he didn't want to push him back but he was hurt.

"You have to stop doing this Ron, I know you push everyone away, even if they don't...I'm sorry I couldn't be here...it was my job," suddenly the storm whipped back into action, the lighting snapped and the thunder bellowed and the wind powered back.

"I CAN'T HELP IT! THEY JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ME...they never will," Ron's shout turned to a broken whisper, he wanted to break down, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"WELL, YOU COULD TRY AND HELP THEM UNDERSTAND YOU, YOU JUST PUSH THEM AWAY" Ron turned to the voice, he didn't care if tears were streaming down his face, he didn't care if he was a mess; he was fed up of people...no wonder he preferred animals to them.

"OH YEAH, I COULD JUST GO AND WALK UP TO THE TWINS AND TALK ABOUT HOW I FEEL, COULDN'T I?" Ron walked angrily up to the male, showing all of his anger on his face and allowing the tears to flow more than ever, "I DON'T GET ON WITH THIS BLOODY FAMILY, I NEVER HAVE AND DON'T PRETEND THAT I HAVE," Ron just glared at the male; he longed for the company and conversation of him but now he was just annoyed with him, yes Ron wanted someone to talk too, someone to understand him but he wasn't in the mood for a chat on feelings right now, couldn't he understand that?!

"You never tried,"

"BLOODY HELL! YES I DID, I TRIED TO PLAY WITH THE TWINS WHEN I WAS YOUNGER BUT THEY WOULD JUST LAUGH AT ME AND PLAY HORRID PRANKS ON ME AND GINNY WOULDN'T GIVE ME THE TIME OF DAY! AND YOU THREE WERE HAVING A DRAGON OF A TIME AT HOGWARTS, LEAVING ME ALONE!"

"We had to go to Hogwarts...you know that," the male didn't want his meeting with Ron in a year and a half to be like this, he wanted it to be full of smiles and jokes, memoirs of old times, but maybe, in the year and a half, Ron had changed or maybe he had.

"Of course I know you had to go, but you could have written more, I never got one bloody letter off of you!" Ron had stopped his yelling, but the tears still flowed – and Hermione had said he had an emotional range of a teaspoon.

"I know that now, but..."

"No buts, it's too late Charlie...you were my idol, I wanted to work with dragons and creatures, but you left me, I had no idol, I hoped that you would come back and talk to me, just like you used to," Charlie tried to say something, but Ron carried on, the thunder, lighting stopped and the wind became a gentle breeze, the rain slowed off; just like Ron's tears, "all three of you left, left alone with the family who I could never connect with me, who never understood me, who can't understand me...it's just too late..."

* * *

I just had an urge to write a Charlie/Ron family story and I acted on it :) Hope you enjoyed, please review.

P.s. This is just a one chapter, one-shot. Sorry if you wished for more.


End file.
